Unadulterated Supernatural Crack
by Rae666
Summary: A collection of crack drabbles based on the “What would Dean say if…” thread over at sn.tv These are my answers to some of the many hilarious questions asked.
1. Health Food

-

-.-.-Unadulterated Supernatural Crack-.-.-

Summary: A collection of crack drabbles based on the "What would Dean say if…" thread over at sn.tv These are my answers to some of the many hilarious questions asked.

A/N: So I've been wanting to put these drabbles together for awhile and now I've finally decided to do it. It's a little different from my usual style… okay, it's a hell of a lot different but I'm hoping you'll enjoy anyway.

I do not own Supernatural even though I wish I did. I didn't make the questions up but thank the people who did :D Seriously, look up the thread sometime… you're guaranteed a good laugh.

Warnings for possible bad language and maybe spoilers… Also, I really hope this doesn't offend anyone because it's just meant as humour… Pure unadulterated supernatural crack.

I don't know how many of these I have at the moment… but I'm gonna try to post them daily until I run out.

**_1: Health Food_**

_WWDSI sam asked him to eat health food?_

Dean - stares intently at Sam as if he's just said that the world is flat and evil fluffy bunnies are attacking the population  
Sam - It was only a suggestion...  
Dean - keeps on staring  
Sam - Okay, okay, stick with your stupid junk stuff, I was just thinking it'd give you a better source of energy  
Dean - If I want energy, I'll eat a whole bag of M&Msand if you ever, EVER, suggest health food to me again, you will seriously live to regret it


	2. Stray hellhound puppy

-.-.-Unadulterated Supernatural Crack-.-.-

Summary: A collection of crack drabbles based on the "What would Dean say if…" thread over at sn.tv These are my answers to some of the many hilarious questions asked.

_**2: Stray hellhound puppy**_

_WWDSI Sam wanted to adopt a stray hellhound puppy?_

Dean: A hell hound?  
Sam nods enthusiastically  
Dean: Do you have any idea how much that'll cost?  
Sam: Dude, you do credit card scams for a living  
Dean: And what about the car? It could rip the seats apart or it could... grimaces at the idea of Doggy Doo Doo  
Sam: We can train it.  
Dean looks sceptically  
Dean: Last nine... no TEN pets you decided to get were forgotten about in less than a week and I ended up looking after the poor suckers... I still remember having to flush Gary the Goldfish down the toilet... and then the Gerbil... well that was just bad... you left the cage door open and it got in the microwave - the Goddamn microwave!  
Sam: I was a kid!  
Dean: You were a kid that caused a damn gerbil to get nuked and the worst part - Dad actually ate that lasagne!  
Sam: So are we getting a hellhound?  
Dean: No Sam... we are NOT getting a hellhound...  
Sam puts on the puppy eyes  
Dean turns and walks away mutters - Who needs a damn hellhound when I gotta look after your ass


	3. American Idol

-.-.-Unadulterated Supernatural Crack-.-.-

Summary: A collection of crack drabbles based on the "What would Dean say if…" thread over at sn.tv These are my answers to some of the many hilarious questions asked.

_**3: American Idol**_

_WWDSI... Sam entered him for American Idol?_

Dean: Christo.  
Sam: What?  
Dean: I swear to God, if there's another demon inside of you I am gonna put tape over every hole in your body so there's no place for the suckers to get in!  
Sam: What are you on about?  
Dean: American Idol? I'm wanted by the Feds and you put me in for American Idol...?  
Sam: It seemed like a good idea at the time...  
Dean: Yeah and poking a dangerous animal always seems like a good idea at the time...  
Sam: What? When have... that time at the zoo when we were kids...  
Dean: Shut up Sam -  
Sam: That was you?! You're the one who poked that tiger? You nearly got the staff guy killed - that's why Dad never took us to the zoo again.  
Dean: I thought it was dead... I was doing them a favour! It was a test!


	4. Alone with a dog

-.-.-Unadulterated Supernatural Crack-.-.-

Summary: A collection of crack drabbles based on the "What would Dean say if…" thread over at sn.tv These are my answers to some of the many hilarious questions asked.

**_4: Alone with a dog_**

_WWDSI Sam left Dean alone with a dog?_

Dean stares at the dog and the dog just sits there staring back  
Dean: Okay... how we gonna do this Fido?  
Dog stares back and tilts it's head to the side  
Dean: Christo  
Dog yawns and lies down  
Dean:... okay not possessed... where the hell is Sam?  
dog barks and Dean looks at it - it's bright eyes staring right into his still  
Dean: Oh Sammy... tell me you haven't... tell me you haven't got yourself turned into a damn dog...  
half and hour later and Dean's been searching the laptop for ways to reverse spells that turn humans into animals. He's finally found a ceremony that should do the trick and is lighting the light candle and in mid-sentence of some freaky Latin chant.  
Sam: Hey Dean... whatcha doin...?  
Sam enters the motel room and Dean spins around... quickly blowing out a candle and hiding the paper with instructions for the ceremony behind his back.  
Dean:...I ... I err.. Nothing...  
Dog: WOOF!


	5. Merman

-.-.-Unadulterated Supernatural Crack-.-.-

Summary: A collection of crack drabbles based on the "What would Dean say if…" thread over at sn.tv These are my answers to some of the many hilarious questions asked.

**_5: Merman_**

_WWDSI he if turned into a merman?_

Dean: Sam! Sam! What the hell happened to my legs? My whole entire lower body? What the hell is this thing?  
Sam: Dean, that's a fin... you've got a fin?  
Dean: Tell me it'll disappear, like it did with Daryl Hannah...  
Sam: I dunno Dean and since when did you watch Splash? Not too mushy for you?  
Dean: It was on one time in a motel room and Tom Hanks is a very talented actor but can we get back to the point! The fact I have a fin!  
Sam: You must have annoyed someone Dean, things like this don't just happen.  
Dean: Well, there was this cute little redheaded in the bar last night - forgot to mention she had a boyfriend, Adam or Eric or something daft... I don't think he was too happy.  
_Sam just stares at Dean, open mouthed_  
Dean: What?


	6. Liquor Recall

-.-.-Unadulterated Supernatural Crack-.-.-

Summary: A collection of crack drabbles based on the "What would Dean say if…" thread over at sn.tv These are my answers to some of the many hilarious questions asked.

**_6: Liquor recall_**

_WWDSI you told him there was a recall on all liquor, forever?_

Dean: The Simpsons!  
Sam: What? Dean... did you not just hear what I said to you or are you in denial?  
Dean: You really need to watch more TV - we'll... we'll start an underground liqour ring  
Sam: And what does that have to do with the Simpsons?  
Dean: It's the one where they ban beer so Homer starts making his own and sells it secretly using bowling balls and stuff...  
Sam: Do you even know how to make liquor?  
Dean:... No... but I bet you can find out.


	7. Voldemort

-.-.-Unadulterated Supernatural Crack-.-.-

Summary: A collection of crack drabbles based on the "What would Dean say if…" thread over at sn.tv These are my answers to some of the many hilarious questions asked.

Thanks for reading and thanks for the comments so far!

**_7: Voldemort!_**

_WWDSI: If he ever met Voldemort?_

Dean: Dude, this whole red eyed pale skin thing... ain't working. Chicks seriously don't dig creepy ass guys in long black cloaks and man... can you get any skinnier - there are people in Africa with more flesh on their bones then you. I get it, I mean I do... you want to rule the world but well... I just can't let you do that. Now before you go saying Avada Kedavra and crap like that, here me out - get yourself laid. Please. Or I'll get Sammy here to give you a hug.  
Sam: Ah, no... leave me out of this. In fact - this ain't our story. We've got demonic sons of bitches to kill so let the Hogwarts trio deal with him. I'm sure Harry has it all under control.  
Dean: But...  
Sam: Dean... come on. Now.


	8. Kitty Cat

-.-.-Unadulterated Supernatural Crack-.-.-

Summary: A collection of crack drabbles based on the "What would Dean say if…" thread over at sn.tv These are my answers to some of the many hilarious questions asked.

He he, thanks all!

**_8: Kitty cat_**

_WWDSI Sam suggested getting a cat?_

Dean: _twitches_ A cat?  
Sam: Yeah, you know, small thing, four legs, goes meow.  
Dean: I'm allergic.  
Sam: Since when?  
Dean: Since a minute ago.  
Sam: No you're not.  
Dean: I am... they make me itch and sneeze and everything.  
Sam: But I want a cat... _moans_  
Dean: Well I don't.  
Sam: What do you have against cats? What do you have against pets in general?  
Dean: They're messy... it'll be like looking after a little you again.  
Sam: I wasn't messy.  
Dean: Yeah, that's why my homework had crayon drawings all over it until you were old enough to have your own to draw all over.  
Sam: That has nothing to do with getting a cat.  
Dean: You don't even like cats.  
Sam: That's not the point.  
Dean: What the hell...? Then what is the point?  
Sam: The point is YOU don't like cats and it'll drive you crazy.  
Dean: That's it... you're never getting in the Impala again. You can sit on the roof...


	9. Gay Mag

-.-.-Unadulterated Supernatural Crack-.-.-

Summary: A collection of crack drabbles based on the "What would Dean say if…" thread over at sn.tv These are my answers to some of the many hilarious questions asked.

So glad you're enjoying so far!

**_9: Gay mag_**

_WWDSI you asked him to pose naked in a pink background for a gay magazine? _

Dean: _stares blankly_ Sorry what?  
Photographer: You just look perfect for the job... all you've got to do is strip down naked and stand in front of that background points to lovely blended pink background and I'll take a few shots.  
Dean: _brow furrows _But why?  
Photographer: For the gay mag.  
Dean: See... that makes even less sense! I'm not gay.  
Photographer: _looks Dean up and down_ Are you sure?  
Dean: Yeah, completely and utterly.  
Photographer_: smiles sympathetically_ You know, I used to have the same problem. There's this group therapy session in the leisure centre on Friday nights, used to be Thursdays but we had to cancel 'cause everyone wanted to get home to watch this show about two sexy brothers... Paranormal or Superstition… something or other... never really watched it myself, but anyway... there's a meeting this Friday.  
Dean: I don't have a problem... I'm just not gay.  
Photographer: The sooner you come out the better.  
Dean: I AM NOT GAY!


	10. Furbies

-.-.-Unadulterated Supernatural Crack-.-.-

Summary: A collection of crack drabbles based on the "What would Dean say if…" thread over at sn.tv These are my answers to some of the many hilarious questions asked.

Am I too mean? :D

**_10: Furbies_**

_WWDSI Sam locked him up in a padded room with nothing but 50 loud, colorful, cheerful furbies of all kinds?_

_twelve hours later_  
Sam: How's it going in there Dean?  
Dean: Lee-koo. Boo toh-loo lee-koo.  
Sam _slightly worried: _Dean?  
Dean: Kah boh-bay. Boo toh-loo. BOH TOH-LOO!!  
Sam: Dean! Calm down... what the hell Dean?  
Dean: Boo Doo-ay.  
Sam _gulps:_ What have I done?  
_Sam runs to grab the laptop - typing 'Furby Dictionary' into Google.  
_Sam: Oh Dean... I am so sorry.  
Dean _sniffles: _Kah a-tay... Doo-moh a-tay.

_Translation:  
Lee-koo. Boh toh-loo leekoo. -- Sound. No like sound.  
Kah boh-bay. Boo toh-loo. -- Me worried. No like.  
Boo Doo-ay -- No fun.  
Kah a-tay... Doo-moh a-tay -- I'm hungry. Feed me please._


	11. Blind Date

-.-.-Unadulterated Supernatural Crack-.-.-

Summary: A collection of crack drabbles based on the "What would Dean say if…" thread over at sn.tv These are my answers to some of the many hilarious questions asked.

Enjoy!

**_11: Blind Date_**

_WWDSI Sam offered to fix him up on a blind date?_

Dean: I think you should set yourself up on a blind date. I mean come on - how many girls have you actually slept with? I count Jessica and Maddison... come on, name at least three more and I might actually go on that date.  
Sam: Just because I'm not some man slut on my way to becoming an incubbus doesn't mean I need a date... just go, you might actually like someone for their personality for once.  
Dean: Hey! I resent that! You just implied that I'm shallow.  
Sam: That was meant more as an accusation that an implication...  
Dean: Well, I'm definately not going now.  
Sam: Aww please... you can't stand her up.  
Dean: Well if she was actually a blind date, she wouldn't know she'd been stood up 'cause her date could be a mute date... but no... I bet you picked some poor girl with twenty twenty vision.  
Sam: Does it matter? Just go.  
Dean: No and that's my final answer!


	12. Needles

-.-.-Unadulterated Supernatural Crack-.-.-

Summary: A collection of crack drabbles based on the "What would Dean say if…" thread over at sn.tv These are my answers to some of the many hilarious questions asked.

Thanks for reading!

**_12: Needles_**

_WWDSI he had to get his tetanus shots but he suffers needle-phobia which only Sam knows about?_

Dean: I'm just going for a ride Sam.  
Sam: No... come on, we've got to go or you'll be late.  
Dean: I just gotta fill the tank up.  
Sam: There's enough for now...  
Dean: I promise, I won't be long.  
Sam: You're not still afraid of needles are you?  
Dean: What? No! I'm not... I just wanna fill the tank up...  
Sam: You're still afraid of needles! Hah! And I thought flying was funny! Okay, okay, I understand planes... but why? Why so afraid of needles?  
Dean: I'm not!! I'm not afraid of needles!  
_Five hours later_  
Sam: You okay sucking on your lollipop there?  
Dean: Leave me alone. I'm still not talking to you.


	13. Tree hugging

-.-.-Unadulterated Supernatural Crack-.-.-

Summary: A collection of crack drabbles based on the "What would Dean say if…" thread over at sn.tv These are my answers to some of the many hilarious questions asked.

**_13: Tree hugging_**

_WWDSI Sam joined Greenpeace and Friends of the Earth?_

Dean: Oooookaaay... I'm gonna go now...  
Sam: Dean! Dean! Wait... what about the trees?  
Dean: I'm sure there's enough of you to hug them all but me... I'm gonna go eat a big juicy steak... made from real meat.  
Sam: Deeeeaaaan.  
Dean: No. Now unless you want me to skip town without you, quit this talk about saving the Earth from ourselves and let's focus on saving it from demons... you know... those things that we hunt because they're EVIL and they kill people and stuff... Remember?

A/N: Did I mention the crack? (Poor characters are gonna be ripped up, fed to hellhounds and spat out again by the time these drabbles are finished)


	14. Impala trouble

-.-.-Unadulterated Supernatural Crack-.-.-

Summary: A collection of crack drabbles based on the "What would Dean say if…" thread over at sn.tv These are my answers to some of the many hilarious questions asked.

**_14: Impala trouble_**

_WWDSI the impala wouldn't play cassettes anymore and demanded to have a CD player installed before it went all Christine on their asses?_

Dean: Come on baby, you know they sound better on tape... _taps the buttons to try and play the tape  
Cassette makes weird noise and Sam leans in through the window._  
Sam: What you doing Dean?  
Dean: She won't play the cassette.  
Sam: Maybe she's sick of rock.  
Dean: NO! She's isn't sick of rock! She just wants a CD player instead...  
Sam: _brightens up_ Oh really? _runs off to the store_  
Dean: Please... You do remember the end of Christine right? He died... you want me to die? Plus the car was red and I know how sexy you look in black..._he begs and taps again, it starts smoking_  
Dean: Oh come on! You know the only reason I have cassettes is so Sammy can't play that pussy music he has on CD's... think about it baby, you've heard what he plays on that laptop, you really want that blaring through your speakers??  
_smokes stops and Iron Maiden starts playing_  
Dean: That's my girl... now we just gotta make sure he doesn't find any shops that sell pussy music cassettes.  
Sam appears back at the car holding a large box and several CD's  
Sam: You fixed it?  
Dean: Her... Sammy! SHE is not and IT. And no... I just did a little persuading... she fixed herself.  
Sam: Oh...


	15. Teletubbies!

-.-.-Unadulterated Supernatural Crack-.-.-

Summary: A collection of crack drabbles based on the "What would Dean say if…" thread over at sn.tv These are my answers to some of the many hilarious questions asked.

For anyone who doesn't know what a teletubby is... you don't want to know... stay away if you possibly can...

Thanks for reading so far... day 15 already??

**_15: Teletubbies!_**

_WWDSi they had to hunt a teletubby?_

Dean: So which one is it? Tinky Winky? Dispy?  
Sam: It's... err... you actually know their names?  
_Dean looks around the car acting like he hadn't heard Sam's question  
_Sam: It's the red one... that's what the reports say.  
Dean: Po! We're hunting Po? Oh come on! How can Po be evil? Tinky Winky is totally possessed - I mean he's supposed to be a male and he carries a handbag?! And I'm pretty sure Dipsy is his bitch... that leaves La La as the love child... Po? Seriously? Po's the evil one?  
Sam: I'm pretty sure they're all evil Dean... But what's really scary is how much you know about them.  
Dean: Yeah... um... so how do we kill him?  
Sam: Cut off their antenna thingies...  
_Half an hour later they're wandering through a dark wood hunting Po._  
Dean: _singing under his breath_Tinky Winky, Dispy, Lala, Po... teletubbies, teletubbies, say hello.  
Po: EH OH!_jumps out on them_  
Dean: Gah!!  
Sam: Time to say goodbye!  
_Po__ suddenly bares lots of tiny rows of sharp teeth and tries to attack but of course, he is naturally beaten by the two gorgeously sexy __Winchester__ boys_


	16. Seperate Rooms

-.-.-Unadulterated Supernatural Crack-.-.-

Summary: A collection of crack drabbles based on the "What would Dean say if…" thread over at sn.tv These are my answers to some of the many hilarious questions asked.

I did mention about feeding the characters to hellhounds... right?

Well, I'm gonna be out most the day so I'm uploading this on the morning rather than night :D Hope you like.

**_16: Separate Rooms_**

_WWDSI Sam started demanding seperate rooms in the motels?_

Dean: Fine.  
Sam: And I want my own bathroom and own sink and own... woah, what?  
Dean: I said fine.  
Sam: W..why??  
Dean: I don't see the problem. I mean _you'll_ be paying for it...  
Sam: _thinks for a second_ But you have the credit cards...  
Dean: Fine then, _I'll_ pay.  
Sam: So you're fine with this? You're fine with you're little brother sleeping in a completely different room whilst there's all sorts of dark and dangerous things out there that could get him?  
Dean: You'll be one room over, hell, you get in trouble I'll hear you screaming. Besides, you'll have protection... and you can take care of yourself.  
Sam: But...  
Dean: 'Sides, you'll probably go nuts what with having to talk to yourself because you've got no witty smart alec brother to keep you sane and it means I can bring as many girls back as I want and I won't have to worry about waking you.  
Sam: No! I don't want my own room!  
Dean: Tough, you're getting it now.  
Sam: _Puppy dog eyes_ Please Dean... I'm sorry.  
Dean: Room number nine.  
Sam: _Crocodile tears_ Dean...?  
Dean: I'll be in in a minute.  
_Sam brightens up and goes to the room not realising he's just been duped.  
_Dean: Damn kid brother trying to scam me out of more money... no way I'm paying for _two_ motel rooms... ha... showed him...


	17. Big cook little cook

-.-.-Unadulterated Supernatural Crack-.-.-

Summary: A collection of crack drabbles based on the "What would Dean say if…" thread over at sn.tv These are my answers to some of the many hilarious questions asked.

Hope you enjoy!

**_17: Big Cook Little Cook_**

_WWDSI ... They arrived at a cafe to eat... and it was run by Big Cook Little Cook?_

Dean: We're leaving!  
Sam: Dean... come on, be reasonable. We haven't eaten for nearly a day and there's no where else to eat...  
Dean: Have you seen... _speakes in a harsh whisper them_. It's not normal...  
Sam: Neither are we...  
Dean: No one is that happy - or that small!  
Sam: I dunno, you look small to me  
Dean: Only 'cause you're a giant! And I ain't ever that happy!  
Sam: So I've noticed  
Dean: What was that?  
Sam: I said we'll leave.  
Dean: No you didn't... but I'll take you up on that anyway. There has to be somewhere else!  
Sam: There isn't but if they bother you so much then I'll starve.  
Dean: Damn little brothers... Fine, we'll stay!


	18. Burning cassettes

-.-.-Unadulterated Supernatural Crack-.-.-

Summary: A collection of crack drabbles based on the "What would Dean say if…" thread over at sn.tv These are my answers to some of the many hilarious questions asked.

Thanks for reading! And now for an additional guest star... me! This is simply because making Sam the wimpy teary char all the time is unfair, he he.

**_18: Burning cassettes_**

_WWDSi: you accidentally burned all his cassettes?_

Dean: You did what now?  
Me: I... I accidentally burned... I burned them all _bursts into tears_  
Dean: Why are you crying? It's me who should be crying! Do you have any idea what you just destroyed?!  
Me_: won't stop crying  
_Dean: Hey! Stop it! Please... just... don't do that - please. Just stop crying okay?!  
Me: But I can't! I just killed some of the best music EVER! _sobs_ And now you're totally pissed at me. _Busts out into another heave of sobbing_  
Dean: I'm not pissed...  
Me: _raises eyebrows in a 'yeah right' way  
_Dean: Okay! I'm seriously pissed but I can get more, okay? And you said 'accident'. Accidents happen, right? All the time... okay?  
Me: _Nods and sniffles_  
Dean: So you gonna stop crying...  
Me: If you forgive me...  
Dean: I... I forgive you. Right?  
Me: 'Cause accidents happen?  
Dean: Yeah, 'cause accidents happen...  
Me: So you think Sam'll forgive me for accidently downloading that hard drive eating virus onto his laptop?


	19. Joy Ride

-.-.-Unadulterated Supernatural Crack-.-.-

Summary: A collection of crack drabbles based on the "What would Dean say if…" thread over at sn.tv These are my answers to some of the many hilarious questions asked.

So at work today... a woman had four teletubby bath toys but decided to only get one... she came back shortly after for the other three and the total came to £6.66 so the whole time I served her I had to try and keep a straight face because I was so dying to laugh... See! They are evil!!

**_19: Joy Ride_**

_WWDSI you went for a joy ride in the impala and got a dent in it and scratched the paint_

Dean: Sam? Saaaaam!! My Car! What happened to my baby?!  
Sam: Hey! Don't look at me... she's the one took the keys... _points in my direction_  
Dean: You! You're the one who burned my cassettes! Now you go and DENT my car... and if that's not enough you scratch her too!!  
Me: I erm... I had nothing to do... it wasn't technically my fault... there was this ghost car... and a maniac ghost driver... and I think he was pissed... and he must have thought I was someone else...  
Dean: Nah-ah! That is NOT going to work on me! Ghost car? Ghost driver? I don't care!! You scratched and dented my car!  
Me: She'll fix up... you like working on her... I know you do. And I can help... and I'll pay for the parts. I'll buy you breakfast and new cassettes and a new laptop...  
Sam: What's that about a laptop? Dean... you know mine's been acting kinda weird lately so... you could at least think about her offer.  
Dean: _narrows eyes _I dunno... how can you afford all this?  
Me: Was hoping you'd lend me the money and I'd pay you back...


	20. Substitute beer

-.-.-Unadulterated Supernatural Crack-.-.-

Summary: A collection of crack drabbles based on the "What would Dean say if…" thread over at sn.tv These are my answers to some of the many hilarious questions asked.

And this is the last one I'll be guest starring in... thrice is quite enough punishment. :D

**_20: Substitute beer_**

_WWDSi: you substituted his beer with tea because it was "better for him"?_

Dean: You have got to be freaking kidding me?! Who are you? Sam?  
Me: Seriously! I read it on the internet. Saaaam! Can I borrow your laptop to show Dean?  
Sam: _slightly hesitent_ Show him what?  
Me: That he should drink tea instead of beer.  
Sam: _Smiles evilly_ Sure!!  
Me: _taps away and points at screen_ Here!  
Dean: mumbling whilst reading _Suspected that... helps... cholestorel... _hey! My cholestorel is just fine, thank you... _thought to reduce the risk of cancer... _dude? we hunt ghosts, I think they're a little riskier than cancer in our profession... _and heart disease... _are you implying there's soemthing wrong with my heart...?  
Sam: Well you did have that heart problem last year...  
Dean: I was eletrocuted!!  
Sam: By your own gun!  
Dean: I killed it and I lived, end of story!  
Me: But Deeeaaaaan! I want you to stay nice and healthy and tea is better for your overall health.  
Dean: But me drinking beer rather than tea is better for _YOUR_ overall health.


	21. Dancing

-.-.-Unadulterated Supernatural Crack-.-.-

Summary: A collection of crack drabbles based on the "What would Dean say if…" thread over at sn.tv These are my answers to some of the many hilarious questions asked.

Delayed update due to the evil infected website... anyone up for an exorcism? I'll bring the salt!

**_21: Dancing_**

_WWDSI: Sam caught him watching and DANCING to High School Musical 2?_

Sam: Dean?  
Dean: Sam!! This isn't what it looks like...  
Sam: Dean... you're singing AND dancing along to one of the cheesiet most pathetic musicals ever! I mean, Phantom of the Opera I could understand but this??  
Dean: It's not my fault... they er... I think there's something controlling me!  
Sam: Yeah right... you've just got really bad taste...  
Dean: Sam... seriously... help me - I can't stop dancing.  
Sam_: raises an eyebrow sceptically _Sure Dean...  
Dean: Please!  
Sam: What do you want me to do? Say 'Christo'?  
_TV goes black for a second and makes that weird electrical noise before going back to play High School Musical 2  
_Dean: SEE!! I told you!! The Tv's possessed! Do something!!  
_Sam stares in horror then runs from the room to grab a crucifix and the book of Latin  
_Dean: Can't... breath... energy... draining...  
_Sam chants latin and TV blows up... Dean falls to the floor  
_Dean: I... always... knew... the Disney.. Channel... was... evil... _wheezes out_  
Sam: Yeah right, you enjoyed every minute of that! You're just glad you had an excuse...  
Dean: What! No way! Next time you try being the one being controlled!  
Sam: I'd rather shoot myself...


	22. Fetish

-.-.-Unadulterated Supernatural Crack-.-.-

Summary: A collection of crack drabbles based on the "What would Dean say if…" thread over at sn.tv These are my answers to some of the many hilarious questions asked.

Okay... a little cruel to Sammy (as you can guess my the question) but not severely. :D Hope you like!

**_22: Fetish_**

_WWDSI-he found out Sammy had a fetish for seventy year old women's feet _

Dean: Come on! _Dean grabs Sam and shoves him in the Impala_  
Sam: Where are we going?  
Dean: The hospital.  
Sam: Dean... people are different... some people like ears... some people like hands and I like... feet...  
Dean: No, you like feet that belong to seventy year old women!  
Sam: It's perfectly normal Dean!  
Dean: It is not perfectly normal! It has NEVER been perfectly normal!  
Sam: So what? You gonna make the doctors run tests?  
Dean: Yep.  
Sam: I am fine. I'm not ill. I have nothing wrong with me... Dean this is stupid.  
Dean: Oh no Sam, I'm not thinking of THOSE types of tests...  
Sam: Then what?  
Dean: I wanna check that we're actually related.  
Sam: Oh... well at least you're not checking that I'm possessed...  
Dean_: narrows his eyes suspiciously_ Should I be?  
Sam: No... I'm just saying you do have a tendency to overreact.  
Dean: Well when my brother suddenly develops a fetish for old women's feet... you can understand why?!  
Sam: See! You know we're related!  
Dean: I've been wrong about many things, many times Sam... for all I know there could be some poor twenty three year old guy out there who is actually smaller than me and doesn't have freaky tendencies!!  
Sam: So that's what this is about? Me being taller? Complex much?  
Dean: Shut up!  
Sam: You're just jealous 'cause you're short... shortie.  
Dean: Shut. Up.


	23. Allergies

-.-.-Unadulterated Supernatural Crack-.-.-

Summary: A collection of crack drabbles based on the "What would Dean say if…" thread over at sn.tv These are my answers to some of the many hilarious questions asked.

Oooooh yeah... so totally got carried away with this one. Can you tell? o0 Hope you like :D

**_23: Allergies_**

_WWDSI he developed a severe allergy to all types of caffeinated drinks?  
_  
_Sam and Dean are sitting in a cafe eating breakfast and drinking coffee.  
_Sam: Dude, you feeling okay?  
Dean: Yeah... I guess I'm still half asleep.  
Sam: You sure? 'Cause your eyes are all puffy and your skins gone.. err.. blotchy..  
Dean: You what now?  
_Sam passes Dean a spoon and Dean stares at his distorted reflection  
_Dean: Oh God!! Son of a...  
Sam: Dude... I think you're allergic to something.  
Dean: Yeah, 'cause that's helpful!  
Sam: Seriously... we should get you checked out.  
Dean: At what? The allergy clinic?  
_Sam smiles and finishes his coffee, standing up to pay... he directs his brother to an actual allergy clinic!! Where Dean rolls his eyes and against his better judgement... let's the people perform the so called 'tests' on him and inform him... He's allergic to CAFFEINE!!  
_Dean: So no more coffee?  
Sam: Yeah.  
Dean: No way! No way in freaking hell am I never drinking coffee again!  
Sam: That's your choice... no coffee or blotchy skin...  
Dean: This just proves that there is a God and he hates me...  
Sam: How exactly does this prove that?  
Dean: Dude! I have to choose between being this handsome or getting my morning dose of caffeine... that's cruel.  
_They're in a diner and Dean order two cokes_  
Sam: Err... Dean...?  
Dean: What?  
Sam: Coke has caffeine in.  
Dean: No it doesn't.  
Sam: Read the can... it has caffeine in... in fact most soft drinks do.  
Dean: You are not my little brother.  
Sam: I'm only trying to help.  
Dean: By telling me that not only can I not have coffee but I can't have soft drinks either?  
Sam: Or beer.  
Dean: Wait... what was that?  
Sam: _gulps_ or beer.  
Dean: For Christs Sake! Have I been sent to Hell ahead of schedule? Please tell me you're joking.  
_Sam shakes his head_  
Dean: Fine... _turns to counter _can you make it two waters instead?  
Sam: Two waters?  
Dean: If I ain't drinking caffeine neither are you.  
Sam: That's not fair!!  
Dean: Hey, I could be doing you a favour - this thing could be in our genes... you never know, you could be allergic too.  
Sam: Nah ah! I think I would know!  
Dean: I didn't. So until we figure out a way to get rid of this - neither of us are having caffeine.  
Sam: You are the spawn of Satan.  
Dean: And what are you? The ugly sister?  
Sam:_ takes his water_ I hate you.  
Dean: Good.  
_Dean's phone rings and he answers it while Sam takes a table  
_Dean: Hello?  
Caller: Is this Mr Ringarosa?  
Dean: Yeah?  
Caller: We er... there's been a terrible mistake with your allergy report. We found out your not allergic to caffeine... someone mixed up the files. There was actually nothing wrong with your file... at least nothing you didn't already know. But there was an anomaly... best match is from the local joke shop.  
Dean: _glares at Sam. _Oh... was it now? Thank you very much.  
_Dean shuts his phone and makes his way over to Sam who is just about to put pepper on his meal but Dean grabs the pepper.  
_Dean: That was the allergy clinic.  
Sam: It was?  
Dean: Yeah, just found out I'm allergic to pepper too...  
Sam: So?  
Dean: If I can't have pepper you can't have pepper.  
Sam: You don't even like pepper!  
_Dean shrugs and places the pepper on a different table and tucks into his food  
_Sam: Dean! You know I can't eat this stuff with pepper!  
Dean: And my heart breaks for you... it really does. _shoots Sam a sardonic grin_


	24. Jealousy

-.-.-Unadulterated Supernatural Crack-.-.-

Summary: A collection of crack drabbles based on the "What would Dean say if…" thread over at sn.tv These are my answers to some of the many hilarious questions asked.

:D Howdy again! For anyone who doesn't know, YED is short for Yellow Eyed Demon. :)

**_24: Jealousy_**

_WWDSI all the demons they hunted started hitting on Sam?  
_  
Dean: Dude! Seriously?  
Sam: Don't be jealous...  
Crossroads Demon: He's a big boy Dean... you've gotta admit he's got certain... attributes...  
Dean: Back off sister!  
_(Meg places a hand on Sam's shoulder)  
_Sam: Er... where did you come from?  
Meg: I've been around... but I gotta say... I've missed seeing you.  
Sam: Thanks... erm... Dean?  
_(Dean's mouth is agape)  
_Dean: Come on!! You've got to be kidding me.  
Ruby: Oh, look at Deanie all jealous... just 'cause Sam has some fans. _(stands with the other two demons, hand landing on Sam)  
_Dean: Demon groupies? Pah! Yuck...  
Meg: Admit it... We know Envy and we can see it clearly in your eyes.  
Dean: So that's what this is? Lust's been playing around with you guys?  
Crossroads Demon: Oh no... this is all us... she's actually really sad she couldn't make the orgy...  
Dean: That's it! Whatever! I'm going!  
Sam: Deeeeaan! Please... don't leave me with them, they'll eat me alive!!  
Dean: Hey, you're the one they want as a sex toy... I hope you're very happy_. (stalks away leaving Sam to the mercy of the demonic groupies.)  
_YED: Awww, is Dean a little green?  
Dean: Not you too!  
YED: I have my sights on... other things.  
Dean: Oookaay... _(frowns and takes a step backwards)  
_YED: The rabbit caught in the headlights look is good on you...  
Dean: ...  
YED: So, now I've got Sam preoccupied, I've got you all to myself.  
Dean: Saaaaam! I'm coming... you know I wouldn't leave you alone with demonic bitches _(runs as fast as he can away from the YED and the lingering lust filled stare)_  
YED: Damn... nearly had him.


	25. Annoying kid routine

-.-.-Unadulterated Supernatural Crack-.-.-

Summary: A collection of crack drabbles based on the "What would Dean say if…" thread over at sn.tv These are my answers to some of the many hilarious questions asked.

**_25: Annoying kid routine…_**

_WWDSI Sam started asking to go wee-wee every time they drove more than 5 miles?_

Sam: Dean...  
Dean: Wha?  
Sam: Dean... I really need to go... I need to erm... go wee-wee  
Dean: (_side long glance)_ We've just got in the car...  
Sam: I really need to go Dean.  
Dean: Fine... there's bound to be a gas station in a few miles...  
Sam: Nah-ah... Dean, I really need to go NOW.  
Dean: Dude, you can wait a few miles, surely!  
Sam: Deeeaaan!  
Dean: _(grits his teeth)_ Fine!  
_(pulls over and Sam jumps out the car and runs towards the edge of the road... returns a few minutes later)_  
_Five miles later_  
Dean: _(singing) _I scream, you scream, we all scream for her...  
Sam: Dean?  
Dean: Wha' Sammy?  
Sam: I need to go again...  
Dean: Go where?  
Sam: _(cough)_ wee-wee...  
Dean: You just went!  
Sam: Yeah! Like five miles ago!  
Dean: Exactly! What the hell's wrong with you?  
Sam: I just need to go!  
Dean: You can wait...  
Sam: Dean! Stop the car... please!  
Dean: _(slams on the brakes and stares at his brother)_ Fine... go!  
_(Dean rests his head on the steering wheel and curses until Sam gets back)  
Five miles later_  
Dean: _(stares at mileometer thingy miggigy_...) Don't even say it...  
Sam: But Dean...  
Dean: I'm stopping the car... okay? You big baby?  
Sam: It's not my fault!  
Dean: Yeah... okay... whatever! Just seriously, get a bladder transplant or something!  
_(stops the car)_  
Dean: You know there's a town in about five miles and they probably have a diner?  
Sam: I really need to go now...  
_(Sam jumps out and runs to the side of the road_  
_Five miles later... they're at a diner_  
Dean: Men's room is inside Sammy.  
Sam: Don't need it...  
Dean: You're kidding me right?  
Sam: No...  
Dean: Go... please... just in case.  
Sam: Seriously Dean... I don't need it... I think I'm okay now.  
_(so they drive off)_  
_Five miles later..._  
Sam: Dean...  
Dean: _(grits his teeth)_ You're holding it... I don't care if your kidneys burst or your bladder explodes... you're holding IT!  
Sam: But...  
Dean: I'm warning you Sammy... next time I stop this car for you to pee, I'm driving off without you...

A/N: _cough_ Sam was errr... infected by a 24 hour demonic virus.. yer, that's right. It was a virus... Thanks for reading! :D And thanks for your reviews, they're so much fun to read!!


	26. D&D!

-.-.-Unadulterated Supernatural Crack-.-.-

Summary: A collection of crack drabbles based on the "What would Dean say if…" thread over at sn.tv These are my answers to some of the many hilarious questions asked.

**_26: D&D!_**

_WWDSI Sam had started playing D&D rpg and his character was the elf king?_

Dean: Sam_...(long pause)_ what is that?  
Sam: What?  
Dean: That _thing_ that you're wearing!  
Sam: This? This is my cloak_. (smiles brightly)_  
Dean: Right... and why do you have a cloak?  
Sam: Well, duh, it's part of my outfit.  
Dean: Outfit? Since when did your outfit consist of cloaks instead of hoodies?  
Sam: There was this group in the library the other day and they introduced me to the world of D&D.  
Dean: Dungeons and Dragons?  
Sam: Yeah, its full of elves and orcs and wizards... I'm the elf king!  
Dean: I saw the movie...  
Sam: You wanna join?  
Dean: Dude... seriously, that crap is for twelve year olds and geeks who spend their whole life hiding in closets with their computers.  
Sam: _(completely ignoring Dean)_ I've got all these die as well to use...  
Dean: You mean you wasted money on that stuff??  
Sam: No, I found them in the trunk of the Impala.  
_(pause)_  
Dean: You what?  
Sam: I found them in the trunk...  
Dean: Give me the die Sam.  
Sam: Why?  
Dean: Give me them, now.  
Sam: Nah, ah. Finders keepers.  
Dean: But they're mine!!  
Sam: Mine now.  
Dean: You went searching through my things!!  
Sam: I needed to do the laundry... you were busy so I couldn't ask.  
Dean: SAM! Give me my die!  
Sam: So which are you Dean, the twelve year old or the geek who spends their whole life hiding in a closet with a computer?

A/N: I had to ask a friend how you play D&D for a bit of this and the conversation ended up me being pretty confused.


	27. Doggy Follow :D

-.-.-Unadulterated Supernatural Crack-.-.-

Summary: A collection of crack drabbles based on the "What would Dean say if…" thread over at sn.tv These are my answers to some of the many hilarious questions asked.

Thank you to everyone for reading! Few more left then I'm gonna have to actually use my brains to think of some more...

**_27: Doggy follow :D_**

_WWDSI: this black rotweiler started following him around?  
_  
Sam is inside a shop buying essential supplies that Dean ordered him to _(coughbeercough)_ and Dean is waiting outside, staring warily at the black Rotty sitting there all of a sudden.  
Dean: Hello there...  
The dog stares back, a glint in it's eye... when you just _know_ they're planning something.  
Dean: I'm just gonna stand over here_... (he moves a little further away from the Rotty)_ and you stay there.  
The Rotty stands up and takes two steps towards him before plonking back to the ground.  
Dean: Sam! Hurry up in there man... _(but Sam is talking avidly to the computer geek behind the till... about.. computer... er... stuff)_  
The dog stands up again and moves over to Dean, making Dean run over to the Impala and pull the door open ready to jump in but the dog is too fast and jumps in before Dean.  
Dean: You gotta be kidding me! _(he slams the door shut on the dog and takes a few steps back)  
_Dean: Oh no! No you don't... you even try it and I'll shoot you! _(he warns the dog as it cocks its leg, pulling his gun out to show he's not joking)_ Stop right there!  
Sam: DEAN! What the hell are you doing?! _(is finally out of the shop)_  
Dean: The dog! It was gonna...  
Sam: What dog?  
Dean: That dog right there! _(points at the rotty in the car)_  
Sam: Deeean... are you feeling okay there? _(obviously sees nothing)_  
Dean: The... the dog... it's right there!  
Sam: Get in the car Dean, we'll talk about this back at the motel. _(is eyeing Dean like he thinks there might be something wrong.)  
_Dean: But...  
Sam: Dean! Car! Now!  
_(Sam climbs in and the dog jumps into the back seat so Dean follows... really wishing he didn't have to)_

_Back at the motel and the dog has followed him into the room.  
_Dean: Now can we do something about this dog?  
Sam: Dean there is.. wait, don't think it's a hellhound, do you?  
Dean: How the hell would I know?  
Sam: Let's think about this calmly... if it were... surely it would have dragged you off to hell already... right?  
Dean: Oh, way to dedramatise the situation!  
Sam: I'm trying to help here! It's not my fault you're imagining dogs now!  
Dean: Fine! _(grabs the laptop)_ I'm claiming this until I find out how to get rid of the damn thing.  
Sam: But I was gonna play World of Warcr_...(Dean cocks an eyebrow_) I mean.. ahem, I was gonna do some research.. for.. our next gig...  
Dean: Yeah, right, whatever...  
As Sam growls and gets ready for bed, the dog rests its head on Deans bed and stares at him... half an hour later, Sam sleeping soundly _(beer forgotten, damn)_ and Dean finally finds some magic words _(one week later of sleepless nights from the dog barking, days of nearly tripping over the damn dog... and once when the dog bit some girls finer ass-et and Dean of all people got the blame for it!)_ to make the dog disappear... AlakaCanineBlamo or something...  
4 o'clock the same morning and Sam feels something heavy on his bed, he wakes up groggily and opens his eyes to reveal a big black rotty.  
Sam: DEAN! Dean! The dog! There's a dog on my bed!  
Dean opens his eyes sleepily but sees nothing: Deal with your own ghost dog Sammy, I'm trying to sleep here... so do it quietly, please.  
Sam: But Dean.. I think it's gonna eat me!  
Dean: Night Sammy.  
Sam: Dean... Dean? _(no answer) _Dean! _(Dean snores and the dog barks at Sam)_


	28. CandyStriper

-.-.-Unadulterated Supernatural Crack-.-.-

Summary: A collection of crack drabbles based on the "What would Dean say if…" thread over at sn.tv These are my answers to some of the many hilarious questions asked.

Last 'pick on Sammy' one, I promise :D But with a question like that... how could I resist?

**_28: Candy-striper_**

_WWDSI Sam became a Candy-Striper in a hospital?_

Dean: SAM! How long you gonna take in there?_ (knocking at the bathroom door)_  
Sam: Nearly finished!  
Dean: Seriously, what are you doing? You've been in there ages.  
Sam: Trying out my new uniform...  
Dean:_ (mouths the words)_ new uniform? _(before shouting)_ What are you talking about?  
_(Sam opens the bathroom door to reveal his new uniform! A dress with pink and white stripes)_  
Dean: ...  
Sam: What do you think?  
Dean: I think you're adopted.  
Sam: Dean! _(crosses his arms in a huff)_  
Dean: Sam, what on earth would posses you to wear that thing? Is that it.. .you're possessed by some weird sicko with a bad sense of humour? Should I be saying Christo? Running for the salt?  
Sam: I'm a volunteer candy-striper at the hopsital Dean. Think about it... this was I can sneak us some supplies.  
Dean: And in order to do this... you have to dress like a girl?  
Sam: It's the uniform they gave me... they don't really get many male volunteers... they don't get _any_ at this hospital actually, so it's all they've got.  
Dean: You're just doing this to wear the dress aren't you?  
Sam: What?! Dean... no... that's absurd.  
Dean: You are, aren't you?  
Sam: ... but it's so free! And it's been so warm lately that my jeans keep sticking to me...  
Dean: I have no idea how to reply to that.  
Sam: You should try it! You were complaining all day yesterday about the heat and how you just wanted to sit in a bucket of ice... Men used to wear dress type things all the time in the past.  
Dean: Yeah and I bet the ones who did were all either hung, murdered or they just never got laid.  
Sam: Yeah well, I start in an hour so no going back now.  
Dean: How exactly are you getting there?  
Sam: ... well I thought you could...  
Dean: _(looks his brother up and down)_ Sure Sammy... go wait in the car and I'll be out in a minute.  
_(fifteen minutes later Dean's got the car loaded up with all their stuff and is driving far far away from this town.)_  
Sam: Dean... hospital's the other way..  
Dean: Mmmhmm... I know.  
Sam: Dean?_ (suddenly realising what's going on)_  
Dean: Don't worry... it's gonna be a long drive to Bobby's and I'm sure by then you'll be sick of wearing that thing.. what with all the people staring and pointing... and laughing... But I'm not gonna let you take that thing off until Bobby gets to see it... don't worry.  
Sam: You're mean.  
Dean: I know.


	29. CPR Course

-.-.-Unadulterated Supernatural Crack-.-.-

Summary: A collection of crack drabbles based on the "What would Dean say if…" thread over at sn.tv These are my answers to some of the many hilarious questions asked.

I know, I know... Sammy deserves some payback after that last one... right? :D

**_29: CPR course_**

_WWDSI Sam signed them up for a CPR and first aide course:_

Dean: Say what now?  
Sam: CPR Dean, you know... it'll just be one night... maybe two.. it's a course they're running at in the town centre.  
Dean: And _why_ would you sign us up for that?  
Sam: Well... we always have use for first aid right? And as for CPR... when's the last time you remember performing CPR on anyone?  
Dean: _(cocky grin)_ well... there was this girl once...  
Sam: Not the kiss of life I'm talking about Dean!  
Dean: We're not going.  
Sam: We have to! I've already put 50 down for us!  
Dean: You mean not only do we have to waste our time going to this thing... we have to pay as well?!  
Sam: Technically? No, we don't have to pay... but I kinda told Nancy that it would be the only way of getting you to come.. so you can claim the 50.  
Dean: I worked hard for the 50!

THAT NIGHT  
_Dean stands off to the side, barely listening and bored out of his mind... and Nancy 'the teacher' asks him to stay behind after class for some... personal tutoring. And of course normally Dean would have sooo accepted had __Nancy__ not been an eighty year old with the obvious hots for him. And he quickly declines and runs after Sam..._  
Dean: You knew about that all along? Didn't you?!  
Sam: Maybe a little... I mean, it had been her idea in the first place...  
Dean: And the fifty bucks?  
Sam: Fifty bucks?  
Dean: You said you gave her 50!  
Sam: Oh... that bit was a lie.  
Dean: I'm going to kill you... seriously, I am going to kill you and resurrect your ass so I can kill you all over again!


	30. Goat eating bear

-.-.-Unadulterated Supernatural Crack-.-.-

Summary: A collection of crack drabbles based on the "What would Dean say if…" thread over at sn.tv These are my answers to some of the many hilarious questions asked.

Okay… random note I found written amongst some old stuff of mine, wise words so take heed:

If, whilst playing with your invisible yoyo, the string snaps… don't go looking for the rest of your yoyo - people WILL stare at you.

**_30: Goat eating bear_**

_WWDSI they were called to get rid of a goat eating bear?_

--

Dean: A ghost eating bear?

Sam: No… A _goat_ eating bear. G.O.A.T. Goat.

Dean: Is the bear a ghost?

Sam: I don't think so…

Dean: Is it possessed?

Sam: What? No! Not that I know of.

Dean: … _(pause) _Is there an Indian burial ground?

Sam: Dean! It's a bear. A bear that eats goats. Okay? It's not supernatural. Just a bear.

Dean: Then why the hell do we wanna know about it?

Sam: Bobby called me up... told me a friend of his could use our help to get rid of it. And I just thought that you of all people would be maybe even just a little bit interested.

Dean: What's the catch?

Sam: No catch,

Dean _(narrows eyes): _There's gotta be a catch.

Sam: There is no catch! I just thought I'd be nice to my brother since he's been going through Hell, literally! And I thought he might wanna check out a goat eating bear. I didn't expect the Spanish inquisition.

Dean _(smiles)_: Well you know what they say -

Sam: Don't say it.

Dean: _(crosses arms in a sulk and goes back to the topic) _Seriously, what's the catch?

Sam: How many time do I have -

Dean: So this has nothing to do with you leaving half the contents of my trunk back in South Dakota?

Sam: How did you…

Dean: Bobby.

Sam: I'm gonna kill him.

Dean: Not before I kill you for touching the stuff in my baby's trunk.

--

A/N: Okay... and that's the last one I have written for now... Need to get my mind spinning.

For some reason the format keeps screwing up on this one... so hopefully you can read it okay.

Thanks so much for reading!!


	31. Metallica!

-.-.-Unadulterated Supernatural Crack-.-.-

Summary: A collection of crack drabbles based on the "What would Dean say if…" thread over at sn.tv These are my answers to some of the many hilarious questions asked.

Hello! It's been awhile! But I had to get this drabble up. The question was suggested by Winchester Chick 666 over at supernaturalville (ungen) and it's been half written for... well, for awhile now so I finally decided to finish it! Woo! I hope you enjoy! And thank you to everyone who's been reading this madness! :D

--

**_31: Metallica!_**

_WWDSI he met Metallica?_

--

Dean: Dude! It's Metallica!

Sam: So?

Dean: Me. Tal. Ic. A. Dude! Seriously… you are such a freak.

Sam: Me? The freak? I'm not the one fanboying over some band…

Dean: First of all… I am not 'fanboying'. Second of all, Metallica is not just _some_ band. Metallica rules. Plain and simple. And THIRD of all… I AM NOT FANBOYING!

Sam: If you say so…

_Dean glares_

Sam: Oh my God! Dean… they're coming this way!

_Dean spins around excitedly to find Sam lied… Sam of all people, tsk tsk and glares at Sam again._

Dean: Mockery doesn't suit you.

Sam: And you fanboying is just plain hilarious.

Dean: That's it. I'm gonna talk to them.

Sam _laughs:_ Yeah right.

_Dean is walking towards them._

Sam: Dean…? Dean!

Dean: …Big… no huge fan. Since I was a kid, your music is just…

Metallica: Just music.

Dean:… what?

Metallica: It's just music.

Dean: It's more than music, it's…

Metallica: Believe me, it's. Just. Music.

Dean: Just… just music?

_For mere moments Dean is devastated and then…_

Dean: SAM! Get the holy water! They're possessed!

Metallica: Nooo! How did you know?!

Dean: Because Metallica is not just _some_ band. They don't play _just_ music…

_Dean swings to face Sam_

Dean: And I AM NOT FANBOYING!

_And once again the day is saved by the power puff gi-- I mean the Winchesters… err, yeah. The day is saved by the Winchesters._

Dean: Dude! I met Metallica… one of the greatest bands in history!

Sam: No… technically you met a bunch of demons possessing Metallica. Security kicked us away before they even woke up and got a chance to thank us…

Dean _sulks:_ Way to burst my bubble… oh King of the bubble bursters.


End file.
